La Tua Cantante
by Unlikely Angel
Summary: "Ella, Be careful"...People have got to learn not to say that phrase. Alec wouldn't hesitate to kill, Right? Especially his own singer? What if Alec's one true blood lust was protected by Aro?
1. And I Thought Things Were Bad Before

**La Tua Cantante**

**Alec wouldn't hesitate to kill, Right? Especially his own Cantante? What if Alec's one true blood lust was protected by Aro?**

"Ella, Be careful"

_People have __**got**__ to learn not to say that phrase._

Honestly in horror movies that's the last thing everyone hears before there head is chopped off, or they're dragged off by a man-eating zombies. Honestly it's so much better to say, "Go get kidnapped" or maybe "Feel free to be abducted and never come back"

My friends tell me I have a twisted mind, but whatever.

"I'll try" I said flinching as my aunt gave me a choking hug.

What is it with these Italians and their hugs. I swear I've gotten more hugs today, then I've had in my whole fifteen years of existence. I mean I've never even talked to these people since last week when my social worker found out I still had living relatives on my fathers side.

Seriously after my grandmother passed away I lived in a foster home for almost two months and never got a single call from these people. Aunt Elena's first ever phone call was filled with teary apologies and loud sobs, but my end was completely dry. She told me she never even knew her brother (my dad) passed away.

It might have took two months to find these people, but only two weeks to make plans to send me out to the city of Volterra, Italy.

I was swamped by four cousins and an uncle as soon as I got off the plane. My aunt was only 27 which wasn't a surprise considering I was born when my parents were both freshmen at the University of Penn.

You could say I was an oopsy baby. My parents loved each other though. Even my five year old self saw that.

Anyway back to my cousins. They were crazy, all boys, and all under the age of seven. My uncle Angelo was a quiet man, thin as a stringbean with short brown hair. The total opposite of my bold, talkative, gorgeous Aunt. We shared the same black curly hair, only my aunt managed to keep hers glossy and in place, while my hair was a long mane of wild messy curls.

I didn't really want to explore the town too much, but my aunts house was tiny and crowded and I wanted some alone time, even if that time caused my head to be chopped off by a zombie.

Volterra was full of high steps and long cemented slopes that were definitely not made for elderly people. I couldn't help an image of an old frail lady flying down the road in a wheel chair her hair blown back and glasses askew from entering my mind. I'm so weird.

"hai visto un ragazzino? Ha circa cinque anni con i capelli biondi e occhi azzurri!" An old man with a beard and a black mustache came up to me and began wildly waving his arms and speaking in an alien language.

Like the scared little wuss I was, I slowly backed away and ran down the street, tail between my legs. The people I passed looked at me like **I** was the crazy person.

They're probably right.

I was looking behind me and didn't even notice when I slammed right into someone.

I of course fell right on my butt.

"Oh my apologies" A silky sounding voice said. I looked up to see the most beautiful women I've ever seen. I mean I'm serious if I had a dick-

"Are you okay?" She asked offering a hand. I was wary to take it, I mean she was wearing like 6 inch stilettos.

I didn't want to be rude, so I took it and I have to give the girl credit she didn't even wobble as she pulled me up.

Her gloved hand was cold despite the warm autumn weather and she dropped my hand quickly.

"I'm Heidi" Her red lips gave me a smile.

"Lorella, but everyone calls me Ella" I said returning her smile.

"Well Ella are you here with your family?" She asked looking around.

"Oh no its just me" I said holding out my hands to gesture at myself.

"And you're from America correct?"

I nodded my head. "You speak good English"

"I'm from America, but I work in the Volterra underground castle" She gave me an odd smile.

"Underground castle?" I arched an eyebrow doubtfully.

"Of course I'm leading a tour. Would you like to come?" She pointed to a group of obvious looking tourists with big cameras, flowery shirts, and white tennis shoes (seriously why do tourists always have white tennis shoes)

"I don't know I really should be getting back….and I didn't bring any money"

"Oh no, don't worry the tour is free and you'll be back in no time" She gave me such an open and kind smile, I had to agree. I now know why she was the one chosen to round up people for tours. You could just not say no to this lady.

She clapped her hands together and smiled gleefully. "Let's go"

She pulled me along until both of us were at the head of the group. "These are the lucky winners of the mystery location sweepstakes from Great Britain"

"Mystery?" I asked. Who wants to enter a mystery sweepstakes, they could end up in a tent in Antarctica, or at a labor farm in Wisconsin.

"Everyone loves a good surprise" Heidi told me as she led us down a quiet road. I had to disagree with her on that one.

"We have to go in a back entrance because the castle is hosting a ball tonight and we don't want to get in the way"

The tourists chatted excitedly as we walked down a huge spiraling staircase. I wonder if the trip was open to anyone over 60.

She continued to lead us down the staircase and through a pair of double doors until we got to a lobby of sorts with a long overly shiny wooden counter that was manned by a woman that might have been pretty, if Heidi wasn't in the room.

"Good afternoon everyone" She said smiling warmly at the load of people. There was an odd look in her eyes however that didn't match her expression.

She continued to lead us down a few more ornate looking hallways making insignificant remarks about the architecture as we went. I noticed a man pass us he was huge and bulky with intense looking dark eyes. He was most definitely not bad looking however, but he had no effect on Heidi who just smirked slightly at him when he winked.

We went through a plain looking wooden door that looked out of place surrounded by all of this beauty.

I followed Heidi through the door which led to a chilly stone antechamber. I didn't mind the temperature though, I always liked the cold.

The room opened into a much larger, super old looking, round room. The ceiling was high and the only light was from the small rectangular looking windows at the very top of the walls.

I couldn't take in much more though because soon the room was filled with a horrifying sight.

Everything moved in a blur I saw blood and I heard shrieks. I couldn't grasp what was going on until I saw a man moving towards me.

He wasn't really a man actually, more like my age.

He had swooping dark hair and intense eyes that would have classified him as emo at my school. He could pull of the look though it made him look dangerous and hot.

I was so mesmerized for a second I didn't even notice when he moved from the opposite corner of the room to me in an instant. Way faster than humanly possible.

I knew that these people weren't human though I saw the look in his eyes and I knew that I wasn't in Disney world.

He appeared in front of me in an instant. He breathed deeply as he lowered his head by my neck. "il mio cantante prezioso"

I didn't know what he was about to do, but he was interrupted because someone else slammed into us.

It was the big guy from earlier and he was rolling on the floor with a slightly smaller dude. There were inhuman snarls and I stared in shock from my new spot on the floor. Emo-dude was snarling at another person-thing now.

Someone roughly grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I was spun around until I stood face to face with the oddest looking person ever.

He wasn't old, but the way the man carried himself and stood with perfect posture told me there was something not quite right with him. His skin was papery and white and his eyes were a bright ruby color.

The look on the man wasn't usual either. I was expecting maliciousness or cruelty, but instead I was faced with amazement and awe.

"How extraordinary" A gleeful expression appeared on his face and he appeared to be about to continue speaking, but he was interrupted by a long deep growl.

Of course it was emo-dude glaring furiously at the man I was now with. These people honestly needed some family therapy.

"Marcus" The man called and yet another man appeared at our side, just as odd looking.

"Alec's Cantante" He said as if that explained everything.

"La Tua Cantante?" The man with me said, looking at emo-dude. Shock yet again etched across his face.

"My apologies Alec, but this girl is not to be harmed" He continued.

Alec froze and his ferocious sneer changed to a look of pleading. Can you say bipolar much?

"Surely you can't be serious? What if it was your singer Aro?" He said gazing at me with want.

"She's got greater potential then to satisfy your needs Alec" Aro said and I could tell his word was final.

"What potential?" Alec growled not taking his eyes from me.

"She's got powers like Bella Swan"

I didn't even notice that all of the screams were now silenced and I was now surrounded by a whole group of strange, but beautiful looking people.

I couldn't study them because my gaze began getting foggy around the edges and I blacked out.

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it's a little fast paced, but I don't like the never ending beginnings. Review!**

**Translation**

il mio cantante prezioso- my precious singer


	2. I'm Just That Lucky

"Lorella" a dreamy sounding voice called.

I smiled as warmth surrounded me. My eyes blinked dreamily.

I looked around my room to see it filled with three almost unbelievably beautiful women.

"I'm Corin" The one that sat on the edge of my bed said in that same dreamy voice. She was the youngest in the room and had a very comforting way about her. She had golden looking hair that was in loose curls down her back and big ruby eyes.

I took in my surroundings. The room I was in wasn't very happy looking. The walls were dark stone with floors to match. The huge bed I was in was in the center of the room facing a long black couch which was occupied at the moment with two youngish, frail-looking women. They introduced themselves as Sulpicia and Athenodora in silky sounding voices. The papery look of their skin seemed familiar, but I couldn't place why.

I continued looking around confused for a moment before remembering the previous events that had landed me in this room. My mouth formed an O shape and the comforting feeling fell off of me.

"What am I doing here?" I asked angrily. The girl I now knew as Corin looked surprised.

"Are you not content?" She asked.

"You can't be serious?" I asked getting up off the bed. "How could I be fucking content when I'm surrounded by cold-blooded murderers?"

"Calm down Lorella" The one woman names Athenodora said as she rose from the couch.

"Give me one good reason why I should calm down!" I said my voice growing louder.

"Because you would be dead right now if it weren't for Aro saving you" Sulpicia told me.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? I mean what is wrong with you people?"

"We're vampires we need blood" Corin said in the same gentle kind voice. She said it like she expected sympathy from me.

I couldn't help it I laughed. It wasn't a good-natured chuckle either, but a crazed, loud laugh.

And then for the second time that day I fainted.

One hour later…..

"Lorella Maria Rose Costa"

I awoke suddenly and sat up straight in bed. Sitting by the bed now stood Aro his long black hair and black cloak giving him a ghostly appearance.

"How do you know my full name?" I asked eyeing him warily. Everything about this dude was creepy and perverse.

"I do my research" He said smiling widely. The expression looked out of place on him.

"What am I doing here?" I asked. "If I'm about to be used for some sort of 'vampire' sacrifice ritual thingy I would like to know"

"Don't be Silly Lorella, I want you to be safe and comfortable here with the Volturi"

I snorted in a very unladylike manner. "As if"

"Corin tells me her powers wouldn't work on you" He said grinning again like he hadn't heard me. "Which means you don't only repel mental abilities"

"I don't understand a word you people speak"

He again ignored me. "I wonder if Alec's would affect you?"

"I still don't understand what I'm doing here"

He finally seemed to hear me.

"I'll have Demetri explain everything to you" He said heading towards the door. "We'll meet in the throne room at 7 o'clock, I have something I want to try"

I watched as Aro closed my door and then groaned and fell back onto the bed. The room might be cold and renaissance looking, but the bed was the comfiest thing I'd ever felt.

I suddenly jolted up again.

"Why am I still here?"

Obviously Aro didn't plan on killing me, so why am I just sitting in here when I could be trying to escape?

Despite the horrible situation I couldn't help smiling in self-satisfaction as I pulled off my shoes to be as quiet as possible and tip-toed to the door.

My smile grew wider as I opened the door quietly and stepped out of the room.

I had no idea where the heck I was. The long hall was covered with fancy looking doors which just had me feeling jumpy. I kept imagining I heard a door squeaking open.

"So far so good" I said to myself as I reached the end of the hallway. I kept close to the wall and peered around the corner only to see the desk occupied by the women that greeted me and the tourists. Damn traitor.

I stayed completely silent my heart pounding in my chest, watching as she ruffled through papers humming to herself.

Eventually she found what she was looking for and strode down the hallway. Sighing in relief I left my hiding place only to jump back when I heard the elevator door slide open.

Of course the one that stepped out was the dude that tried to kill me, Alec. I'm just that lucky.

He didn't seem to notice me at first because he began walking down the same hallway as the woman did.

Just as relief began washing over me he stopped in his tracks, frozen in place. His hands clenched up and he seemed to inhale deeply.

In a flash he was in front of me, His bright ruby eyes glinting angrily.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"I…I….uhh" Smooth is my middle name.

He leaned in closer to me. As he inhaled his eyes looked hungry again.

What was this dudes problem?

"We're vampires" Corin's words echoed in my head. As if answering my question.

"Impossible" I whispered to myself.

"It's not impossible I could take you without anyone noticing" He said thoughtfully tracing my collarbone with a finger leaving a trail of fire as he went.

I gulped loudly not sure where this was going.

This guy might be the best looking dude I've ever seen, but I don't think what he had in mind matched the thoughts in _my_ head.

"I don't think this would be wise Alec" We were joined by someone else and Alec was not a happy camper.

I looked past Alec to see another man only a little older looking than me. He was beautiful, like Alec, and like everyone in the castle. Tall, lean, and hard looking with dark brown hair and the same ruby eyes.

"Demetri" Alec nodded stiffly as he slowly took a few steps away from me.

"I was just sent by Aro to explain everything to our newest member" Demetri said eyeing Alec warily as if waiting for him to strike at any second.

"Of course" Alec nodded. His whole body seemed tense and on edge.

The whole exchange felt odd, like they were both giving each other looks with secret meanings.

There was a moment of silence where both of them stared intensely at each other. Of course I felt the need to break this.

"So whens this explanation happening" I asked clapping my hands together.

They both stared at me. Only Demetri seemed amused while Alec just seemed stony.

"Right this way Miss. Costa" He said motioning down the hall.

**Another chapter already! But I'm just loving this story! Review!**


	3. Because That's Believable

"Sooooooo you're a vampire?" I asked, looking at Demetri expectantly.

"Yes"

"And you eat people"

"Just their blood"

"Of course"

"Of course"

He seemed to be amused, like he was withholding a laugh. He had a smirk across his face.

I found all of this frustrating.

"But...vampires…do not exist" I told him slowly. I was starting to feel like a shrink.

"Yes, yes they do" Demetri said meeting my gaze with that infuriating I'm-laughing-on-the-inside-look written all over his face.

I crossed my arms and glared. "It's impossible"

"It's not"

"Prove it"

Those were obviously the words he's been waiting for because a smile finally broke through.

"Try not to faint again"

And then he was gone. I looked around confused, only to spot him on the other side of the room. In a blink of an eye he ran back again.

"You're fast?" I said keeping my stubborn stance, but I knew that _no one _could be that fast.

He raised an eyebrow. I watched as he pulled back his hand and punched the heavy stone wall.

"Oh my god" I said. He freaking left a hole in the stone….wall. I didn't even know that was possible.

"What…the…?"

Demetri leaned in so his flawless face was inches from mine.

"I'm…a…vampire"

"I believe you" And I really did. It all made sense the inhuman strength, the speed, the ruby eyes, the cold skin, the fact that they kill humans. There was only one explanation.

"But why am I not dead right now?"

"Aro thinks you're…valuable" Demetri said thoughtfully.

"Valuable how?"

"You can block all of our abilities" He explained. "Aro can't read your mind, Corin can't make you satisfied, I'm betting Jane and Alec can't affect you"

"Is that why he hates me so much?"

"Who?" Demetri looked confused. "Aro loves you"

"Not him….Alec" I threw my hands in the air in frustration. "The dude that looks like he wants to devour me"

He just chuckled. "I love finally seeing Alec lose control"

I gave him a questioning look.

"You're his singer"

"Oh that explains everything" I said sarcastically.

"Your blood appeals to him more than any" He continued. "I don't know the feeling, I've never met mine, but I heard it was different to any other scent. That you practically need the blood and that you'd do anything to get it"

"So all vampires usually kill their singer" I asked thinking back to the way Alec looked at me. He _really _wanted my blood.

"Yes usually, but there was this one time…" Demetri trailed off.

This dude was really ticking me off. One of my biggest pet peeves ever is when someone begins a story then won't tell the rest. If you don't want me to know then you shouldn't say anything.

"Yes?" I looked at him expectantly.

"Well this one vampire ended up falling in love and marrying his singer"

I looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

"That sounds cheesy. Let me guess, they also had a baby and lived happily ever after?"

"It's true"

"Whatever I still have more questions"

"Of course you do" He sighed.

"What does Aro plan on doing with me?"

Demetri seemed like he was thinking about how to phrase his answer.

"Well…when a human that has a very apparent or special gift is transformed into a vampire that gift usually turns into a special ability"

Demetri must have seen my confused look because he continued explaining.

"Like for example Aro, he says that when he was human he could always kind of tell what a person has been through, now by a touch of a hand he can read every single thought a person's ever had"

I nodded. I guess I kind of understood what he was getting at. Then my eyes widened in realization at what he was _really _getting at.

"You mean Aro wants _**me **_to become a vampire? A part of the volturi?"

Demetri nodded.

But what if I didn't want to turn into a soulless cold-blooded murderer? It all felt like a dream. How could I be turned into one of these flawless supernatural beings with glittery ruby eyes?

Demetri must have known what I was thinking because he just shook his head. "There's no way out of it, until you're a vampire of course. Then you'll have you're power and Aro won't be able to force you to stay"

He must have noticed my sad look, "It's not so bad" He said quietly

I nodded. If I was being honest I wasn't _that_ upset. What did I have in my old life? Nothing. What could I have in my new life? Anything.

"Come on you have people to meet" Demetri said opening the door that led back into the hall of doors.

While we walked down a couple of halls and past about a million doors I was thoughtful. It was impossible to imagine being one of these ruby eyed, beautiful people.

We passed a few of these people while walking to the throne room and they all seemed so stiff and proper. Is this what I would look like when I turned?

"Do vampires…uh…age?" I asked. These vampires all seemed to have an ageless essence surrounding them.

"No"

"How old are you?" I honestly wanted to know this one. Demetri only looked to be in his early 20's, but his personality seemed so mature (for the most part)

"I've lost count"

"No you haven't it's impossible to lose count of how old you are. Every time your birthday comes you must think about your age and how old you're turning" I said matter-o-factly. I honestly didn't see how someone could lose track of their age.

"Fine if you really want to know I'm about a thousand" He said spinning to look at my reaction. I was born back around 1010 AD, but I really don't have an exact birthday because time wasn't as well recorded back then"

"Oh wow" I said my eyes wide. It must suck to be _that_ old. "If you're 1000 how old is Aro?"

"Over 3000 he's even less sure about his age"

I had so many other questions, but we were now approaching the throne room.

We entered and I was surprised to see it full. Aro, Marcus, and another man who seemed just as regal were sitting in huge thrones obviously the leaders of the other people that covered the room.

"Wonderful, our guest of honor has arrived" Aro said lighting up like a Christmas tree as he clapped his hands together.

Wonderful? Not so much.


End file.
